Alien
An extraterrestrial being, commonly called an alien or space alien, is a being from another world. Aliens have become a popular symbol of science fiction over the years. Since the term "alien" can also be used to refer to an outsider of a country or state, it is necessary to call these alleged beings extraterrestrials for sake of specifics. Appearance Aliens vary in appearance many different ways. Although most witnesses describe seeing alleged grey aliens, they have also been described as being the color green. Sometimes Aliens are described as being the color of human flesh. Aliens are generally described and known for have a humanoid posture, big eyes, usually around five to six feet tall, small mouths, and big heads. However that is more of a cartoon description. Aliens are sometimes described as having long fingers with no fingernails. Sometimes they are described as having only two fingers. Some eyewitnesses even claim that the aliens they encountered have very smooth skin that can burn through metal.Monster Quest episode "Lizard Man" Background Aliens have been long thought to be nothing more than a figment of imagination and a hoax. However some people who claim that they have been abducted by aliens think different. Some believe that aliens are good and want to protect the planet Earth, while others believe that aliens are evil and want to destroy Earth so that they can relay on an organic life source. As it is believed by some that aliens used to live on the planet Mars and left the planet because it was drying out and the aliens have no organic source of life to depend on. Aliens are said to communicate with Earth people by making shapes in crop fields called crop circles. History Aliens, especially the greys, are thought to have influenced primitive mankind to build civilizations such as the pyramids. It is rumored that they once arrived on the planet Earth billions of years ago and as they taught primitive humans how to build, they were worshiped by the humans as gods, some believe. Having seen ancient cave paintings that depict individuals with unnaturally large heads and slender bodies made by primitive man supports the theory that aliens have been on Earth before. There have also been ancient paintings that depict small objects hovering in the sky in the background. These could possibly be some of the first known UFOs which are said to be the main use of transportation for aliens. Some believe that the aliens left behind thirteen Crystal Skulls on Earth before they departed. Aircraft :See also UFO, USO, and Mothership Aliens are often connected to reports of strange unidentified flying objects in the sky. Among the most popular of UFO activity is the alleged UFO crash is in Roswell, New Mexico, which ever since the event has celebrated aliens in many ways. UFOs are described as usually being saucer shaped with a row or two of lights that go around it. UFOs are occasionally described as being triangle-shaped with three lights on the bottom. It is unknown as to how aliens seat themselves in these types of aircraft. It is also unknown how aliens pilot UFOs. Some extraterrestrial enthusiasts say that aliens can use their minds to control their aircraft, however some believe that aliens use an object to steer with, much like normal Earth vehicles. Aliens have also been known to use hovercrafts that they sit upon much like chairs and travel in hovercrafts that appear as if they are a part of the aliens' lower bodies. There have also been claims of aquatic unidentified aircraft, dubbed USOs for "unidentified submerged object". USOs are often described as having the same appearance of UFOs, only USOs are capable of traveling underwater. Believers in the "aliens created Atlantis theory" say this is what aliens used to create to lost city. Theories There are very many theories about aliens across the United States and the world. One theory is that the United States Federal Government may be allying with the aliens in order to keep their existence a secret. However, with thousands of people wanting to disclose on the government to prove existence of aliens such as Area 51, the government has done a poor job at trying to keep it a secret. Another theory says that some Earth people have come to conclude is that "we are aliens ourselves". Some believe that thousands of years ago, aliens used to live on the planet Mars. However the aliens noticed that the planet was starting to dry out, and decided to constructed a gigantic "mothership" to live once the planet was dried out. They say that the aliens found Earth. The only (assumed) planet in the solar system capable of with staining living life. They say that the aliens left some of their offspring behind on Earth, and that the offspring evolved into humans that live on Earth. Some say the aliens want the U.S. Government to keep their existence a secret because the aliens plan to reveal themselves to the people of Earth one day. However, they are worried that the people of Earth are not ready for their advanced technology, but no one knows for sure. Conspiracy theories Countries, such as Russia, have created fabricated UFO sightings and alien bodies in attempts to throw the United States into panic. Because of the Russians' long history of rivalry with the United States, it would make perfect sense for them to create fabricated alien-related activity to compete with the US. However, there is no evidence that the grey aliens have ever been responsible for any Russian bombings and attacks on other countries including the United States. Even though the countries such as Germany and Russia are notable suspects for these fabrications, extraterrestrial enthusiasts believe that it may actually be the U.S. Government and the Central Intelligence Agency creating these false alien activity sprees. Although, it is unknown why or how. Encounters There are many people who report seeing or having encounters with aliens. There are four kinds of encounters with aliens. *A close encounter of the first kind is seeing lights from a UFO in the sky. *A close encounter of the second kind is seeing a UFO up close. *A close encounter of the third kind involves actually seeing aliens beings in person. *A close encounter of the fourth kind involves being abducted by aliens and being and/or probed. *A close encounter of the fifth kind involves an alien or aliens communicating directly with a human, whether with the addition of an abduction or experimentation by the aliens. Searches for aliens The U.S. Government does somewhat believe in extraterrestrial life. Rover vehicles have been sent to planets such as Mars to investigate whether or not a planet such as Mars could inhabit, or once inhabited aliens. Recently, water samples and maybe even running water has been found on Mars, which may support the possibility of the planet once inhabited aliens. Aliens from Mars are called martians. There are also satellites orbiting other planets in search of living life forms on other planets, despite the government occasional deny of the existence of Extraterrestrial beings. Some say that even though they doubt the existence of aliens like the kind that we see in modern forms of entertainment of cinema, there may have been forms of Extraterrestrial life before the planet Earth was even formed. Such as tiny microscopic bacteria and other organisms. There are methods of contacting Extraterrestrials used by ufologists (ufology is the study of UFOs and the UFO religion) and other alien enthusiasts who hope to someday make contact with aliens. Radio telescopes are used to detect alien radio frequencies or other forms of hearing alien life in the universe. Alleged aliens Grey aliens Little green men Reptoids Nordic aliens There are some rather less well-known aliens that have been, on occasion, described by eyewitnesses called Nordics. Nordic aliens appear exactly like a human being with blond hair and often described as wearing light blue jumpsuit-like uniforms with silver trimming. Although most Nordic aliens are described as being male in gender, some have been reported as being female. Nordic aliens, however, are easy to be fabricated since they are described as looking exactly like humans. Half the percent of Nordic alien sightings could, if not all, be fake. In fiction from the original novel The War of the Worlds. ]] aliens are a popular form in science fiction. They have been ever since famous writings such as the novel The War of the Worlds by H. G. Wells which tells of a martian invasion over Earth. The popularity of aliens in fiction can come from the amount of imagination that one can put into creating an alien creature or character in a story, whether a novel, theatrical film, or any other form of media. Since no one really knows what an actual alien looks like, if they are even real, this gives the writer more of an imagination to create an original design. The War of the Worlds was later made into a film which had tremendous success. This followed several attempted remakes of the film of which none received higher ratings than the original. Several other classic films about alien were released in the 1960s, 70s, and 80s. One of the most famous recently known aliens in theatrical films are the species known as the Xenomorph, created by the famous artist H. R. Giger. This eventually followed the species known as the Predator whom fought against the Xenomorph species in the film Alien vs. Predator. Sources and references Category:About Aliens